


Тридцать четвертое правило

by Lazurit



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одо и Кварк говорят о войне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тридцать четвертое правило

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Thirty-Fourth Rule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054) by [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/pseuds/Beatrice_Otter). 



> Мой только перевод, текст и персонажи принадлежат соответсвующим владельцам. Особая благодарность команде Star Trek XXIV 2015, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса WTF 2015.

— Так или иначе, я буду рад, когда закончится война, — услышал Одо, что сообщил Кварк клиенту. — Тридцать четвертое Правило Приобретения. Мир полезен для бизнеса.

День был тихий, большая редкость на «ДС9», и Одо, дождавшись, когда уйдет клиент, забрался на барный стул, чтобы насладиться одним из своих любимых хобби: напоминать Кварку, что око закона неотрывно следит за ним. — Я думал, в Правилах Приобретения сказано, что война полезна для бизнеса.

— Очень проницательно с твоей стороны, Одо, не знал, что ты поклонник Правил Приобретения, — Кварк оскалил зубы в ухмылке. — Ты прав. В тридцать пятом правиле действительно говорится, что война полезна для бизнеса. Но в тридцать четвертом, которое я только что процитировал, сказано, что мир полезен для бизнеса. Понимаешь, сообразительный предприниматель найдет возможность для прибыли как в военное, так и в мирное время. Конечно, это будут разные возможности; во время войны — в основном оружие, продовольствие и сведенья, в мирное же время возможности более разнообразны. Но, как видишь, — он обвел рукой свой бар, — я не торгую оружием или другими армейскими ресурсами. Я продаю напитки. И хотя во время войны многие склонны топить свои печали в алкоголе или, как и многие поколения до них, забываться в объятьях красоток Дабо или голокомнатах, также у них нет на это достаточно времени. В мирное время моя прибыль куда выше, и мне нравится быть барменом, хоть порой я и поглядываю на сторону. Поэтому сейчас я возлагаю свои надежды на тридцать четвертое правило.

— То есть, ты хочешь мира, — произнес Одо. — Очень благородная цель. А важно тебе, какая сторона победит?

Кварк пожал плечами.  
— Я бы, конечно, предпочел Федерацию. У меня уже неплохие рабочие отношения с ними, и я наладил поставку напитков и голопрограмм в соответствии с их потребностями. Ни ворта, ни джем’хадар не пьют и не пользуются голокомнатами, что снизило бы мои прибыли. Но, если победит Доминион, то после установления мира, я мог бы найти общий язык и с ними.

— О, я восхищен твоей преданностью и благородством, Кварк, — саркастично произнес Одо и склонился над стойкой. — Уверен, все те, кто сейчас сражается, чтобы уберечь тебя и всех жителей этой станции от лап Доминиона, будут рады тебя услышать.

Кварк снова пожал плечами.  
— Верь, чему хочешь. Вы, федералы и им подобные, да и баджорцы во время оккупации, жалуетесь на корысть ференги, но, задумайся, сколько войн мы завязали? Сколько планет захватили, сколько погромов учинили, сколько кровавых битв вели? Скольких мы убили в своих бессмысленных сражениях? Мы продаем вам оружие и информацию, но не мы решаем начать войну. Не мы убиваем. Вы смотрите на нас свысока из-за того, что мы наживаемся на вашем кровопролитии, но не забывай, что именно вы льете кровь.

— Порой это необходимо, — уязвленно ответил Одо.

— Возможно, — согласился Кварк. — Но это не делает войну правильнее.


End file.
